


Extra Meat On His Bones

by Jolteon564



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Both figuratively and literally, Chubby feeder Baekhyun, Copious use of Baek calling Tae 'baby', Cuddling & Snuggling, Feedee Yongie, Feeding, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, So he decides to stuff him silly, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Stuffing, Taeyong is skinny and Baekhyun is worried, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: Baekhyun notices that Taeyong has been looking rather thin as of late, and frankly, it worries him. So, what does he do? Feed him, of course!Note: Considering Taeyong’s basically a twig (I mean, he’s so thin that you can see his ribs!), I figured that he needs to eat better, and that thought gave birth to this fic.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Extra Meat On His Bones

Baekhyun has always liked his men a little soft, considering he’s rather soft himself. He considers himself ‘pleasantly plump,’ with a small double chin, ample hips, thick thighs, and a pudgy belly that he loves playing with, pinching his love handles and splaying his palms over the warm flesh. Recently, he’s started dating a boy named Taeyong, a sweet fellow who is totally head over heels for Baekhyun, not just because he’s chubby, but he takes care of him so well.

However, Taeyong is rather on the thin side. Compared to Baekhyun, his body is lean and toned, without an ounce of fat on his body. Baekhyun doesn’t mind that, he loves his boy no matter what. But recently, something has started worrying him. 

“Babe?”

“Hm?”

“I’m kinda concerned about how skinny you are.” Taeyong has just stepped out of the shower, a fluffy towel wrapped around his slender waist, and Baekhyun is lying on their shared bed, reading a book.

“How am I skinny?” Taeyong asks, looking down at himself. “I eat whatever you give me.”

Baekhyun sighs. “Yongie, look. I know you’re eating, but I’m afraid that you aren’t eating well. When you’re so thin that your ribs can easily be seen, it causes me to worry.” He sets his book down and pats the bed beside him, inviting his smaller boyfriend to join him. Once Taeyong has changed into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, he flops down next to Baekhyun, who immediately pulls him in for cuddles and smiles as the younger boy goes boneless in his arms. Taeyong is always a sucker for snuggles from Baekhyun since he’s just so good at giving them. Baekhyun is just so big and soft and squishy that it’s nigh-impossible to keep his hands off of him.

“Soft…” Taeyong mumbles, nuzzling into Baekhyun’s chest with a blissful grin on his face. Baekhyun can easily see why: Cuddling with Baekhyun is roughly the equivalent of hugging a warm, oversized marshmallow; the soft swell of the older boy’s belly pressing against the younger’s own feels just like heaven.

“Yong,” Baekhyun murmurs, letting out a sigh as Taeyong’s hands find his tummy, kneading at the soft chub like a kitten. “You gotta eat something, you’re literally skin and bones. Seeing you so skinny makes me wanna feed you myself.” _Feed you myself… wait, that gives me an idea._ “Hey, Yongie…”

Taeyong looks up from where his head is buried in Baekhyun’s chest, blinking. “Yeah, Hyunnie?”

“I have an idea. Maybe I can help you gain weight so you’re not as thin as you are and I don’t have to worry about you being thin. How’s that sound?”

Taeyong thinks about it for a while, then his face breaks into a brilliant grin. He’d do anything to make his boyfriend happy, even if it was bending over backward for him. “Sure, why not?” 

Baekhyun smiles back, ruffling the younger boy’s hair affectionately. This is gonna be fun.

Taeyong wakes up the next morning to find the kitchen smelling absolutely divine. The air is thick with the scent of warm, rich pancakes, sweet maple syrup, freshly-baked chocolate-chip muffins, and crispy bacon. All of it looks mouth-wateringly delicious, and Taeyong’s stomach seems to agree, letting out a loud growl.

“Morning, sunshine,” Baekhyun smiles, setting food-laden plates down on the kitchen table. “I made breakfast.”

“Looks delicious,” Taeyong grins, licking his lips. That simple gesture doesn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun, who chuckles to himself. 

“Help yourself to whatever you like, babe. It’s all for you.” He pats Taeyong’s back, then takes him by the hand to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair. 

“Wait, hold on…” Taeyong’s eyes widen as he lets his boyfriend’s words sink in, taking in all the food piled onto the table. “You’re saying that _you_ want _me_ to eat all of this?” Baekhyun merely smirks in response.

“You did say that you wanted me to help you gain more weight, did you not?” Taeyong’s mouth goes dry, and he swallows. “Sit down,” Baekhyun continues. “Make yourself comfortable. Let me take care of you.” 

“B-but I can’t _possibly_ eat all of-”

 _“Shhhh._ Just eat up, okay? I made this special, just for you.” Baekhyun’s voice has dipped down into that tone that _always_ causes Taeyong’s brain to short-circuit, deep and soft and dripping with honey. And cause Taeyong’s brain to short-circuit it does, eliciting a grin as Baekhyun threads plump fingers through his hair. He’s unsure if he can actually stomach all that food, but if it makes his soft boyfriend happy, then he’ll do it. 

Roughly an hour later, Taeyong has eaten eleven pancakes, six strips of bacon, and seven chocolate-chip muffins and is about to start on what is probably his seventh helping of food when his bloated gut lets out a gurgle of protest.

“Baek, I don’t think I can eat another bite,” he whines, hissing as his stomach lets out a pained groan. “So… _full…”_

“You did so well,” Baekhyun coos, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You don’t have to eat anymore if you don’t want to. Can I finish the rest, Tae?” Taeyong can only nod as his chubby boyfriend settles down to eat what’s left. He finishes mercifully quickly, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied sigh so he can rub his full belly. “Now, can I make you feel better? Does your tummy hurt, Yongie?”

While Baekhyun was eating, Taeyong had been doing his best to soothe the pain in his own swollen middle, which he has somewhat succeeded in doing, now that it’s faded to a dull ache. However, he’s perfectly willing to let his boyfriend make him feel better. Somehow he manages to pull himself up into a standing position with Baekhyun’s help.

“Good job, Yongie,” Baekhyun whispers into Taeyong’s ear, running gentle hands over the curve of his tummy and enjoying the feeling of the soft flannel of his button-down shirt. “It’s simply amazing how you’re able to eat so much.” Taeyong giggles, blushing as Baekhyun pats his tummy gently. 

“Wanna cuddle,” he mumbles, nuzzling into his neck. “C’n you rub my belly too?” Baekhyun smiles sweetly.

“Of course.”

Baekhyun bridal-carries Taeyong over to the couch, setting him down and reclining next to him so he can pull him closer as he wraps his arms around the younger boy’s middle. Looking closer, he can see that the buttons of Taeyong’s shirt are straining against the bulge of his stomach, almost threatening to pop. His jeans also appear to be digging rather painfully into the lower part as well. 

“Can I help you with your clothes?” 

Taeyong nods gratefully, and the older boy sets to work on unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his belt, miraculously managing to keep the buttons from breaking clean off. “There we go. That should do it,” he sighs once he’s finished. “Now, the real fun begins. Here, you can lean on me if you want.” Taeyong’s moan of relief tells him that he’s done his job well.

It’s just like they’ve done many times before, this time with the added bonus of Taeyong getting the best belly rub of his life from Baekhyun. He can’t help but let out a few quiet huffs and soft whimpers as Baekhyun’s hands work their magic on his tightly packed tummy; it just feels so _good._ And to make it better, never has Baekhyun’s own plump belly cushioning the smaller boy’s body felt so _heavenly._

“Hey, Baek?” Taeyong whispers, eyelids suddenly starting to droop.

“Mm?”

“Let’s do this again sometime, okay?”

“Of course.”

It isn’t long until Taeyong falls asleep in Baekhyun’s arms as the older boy continues to rub wide, soothing circles over his middle, listening to it gurgle softly as it digests.

“Byun Baekhyun, this is all your fault.”

“Remember, you said you wanted me to help you gain weight, so technically, it’s your fault,” Baekhyun chirps, shoving a chocolate-chip cookie into Taeyong’s mouth to shut him up. Ever since the morning Baekhyun made breakfast for Taeyong, he’s been stuffing him silly every day, and as a side effect, the younger boy has considerably plumped up, gaining a softer jawline, thicker thighs, plush pecs, and a round, pillowy-soft belly that Baekhyun loves squeezing and caressing every chance he gets. Sure, he’s not as big as Baekhyun, but he’s getting there. And Baekhyun couldn’t be prouder of himself or his boy.

“Almost there, you’re doing great, babe,” Baekhyun praises, cradling the stuffed boy’s warm, bloated paunch with one hand and continuing to feed him with the other. He’s about to give him the second-to-last cookie when there’s a small _pop._ Both of them look down to see that a button has broken off of his shirt, causing Taeyong to pout, nose scrunching adorably.

“Hyunnie, look what you’ve done now,” he whines. “My shirt is ruined!” Baekhyun laughs, ruffling Taeyong’s hair affectionately.

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a new one, I promise.” Taeyong huffs, but the promise of a new shirt reassures him. 

“You can have the last two cookies, I’m stuffed like a turkey,” Taeyong groans. Baekhyun is all too happy to finish for him. He loves eating with Taeyong, always willing to eat what’s left over from their meals. Seeing that Taeyong’s too full to continue, Baekhyun whisks him off to their shared bedroom so he can give his boyfriend his well-deserved cuddle time after changing him into more comfortable clothes.

“You’ve gotten so soft lately, Tae,” he croons, letting Taeyong snuggle up to him and tuck his head under his chin. “Soft and plump… I love that.” This elicits a giggle from Taeyong as he buries his face in Baekhyun’s neck to hide his blush, hugging him like a koala. “You’ve gotten even bigger than the last time I fed you, and that’s a big step forward, isn’t it, babe?” Taeyong nods, but his blush gets hotter as his stomach gurgles in agreement, trying to digest all the food packed inside. Baekhyun laughs delightedly, placing his hand over the roundest part of Taeyong’s belly and rubbing it gently as he listens to the many noises rising up from its depths. “Talkative, aren’t we?” he chuckles. 

_“Baekhyuuuuun,”_ Taeyong whines, “why are you talking to my tummy?”

“Just ‘cuz,” Baekhyun replies, patting the younger boy’s tummy lightly and laughing again as it lets out another groan in response. “It’s just got a lot to say.” Pudgy fingers probe his belly, keeping their touch light enough as to not cause any discomfort or pain. As he expected, it’s as hard as a rock, the only give being the soft cushion of fat Taeyong had accumulated over the months. “You ate so much, babe,” the elder croons softly, tracing small patterns over the bulge. “Someday you might even end up bigger than me.” Taeyong lets out a small hum, relaxing into his boyfriend’s touch. 

“Yeah, who knows,” the younger mumbles, burying his face deeper in his boyfriend’s neck.

“You’re so cute like this.” The fingers of Baekhyun’s free hand card through Taeyong’s hair, curling around the back of his neck softly before ghosting over his spine, keeping their touch feather-light. Taeyong sighs, grinning as Baekhyun plants a tender kiss on his forehead. “So precious, Yongie.”

“Ah, stop it,” comes the muffled reply, but Baekhyun can tell that Taeyong is smiling against his neck. “You make such a good pillow, Hyunnie.”

A sigh escapes Baekhyun’s lips as Taeyong’s roaming hands find the soft chub of his own tummy, squishing it gently. It’s always been Taeyong’s favorite way to relax and destress; kneading the warm flesh like bread dough always helps him calm down. “Good, good boy,” Baekhyun praises, letting his eyes slip shut. They’re now facing each other, Taeyong’s swollen belly pressed against Baekhyun’s with their legs tangled together. 

“Did I…” Taeyong yawns widely, scrunching his nose, “...did I make you happy?”

“Of course you did, baby,” Baekhyun whispers. “I’m always happy when I see you all plump and healthy. It’s such a pleasant change from you being as thin as a bone.”

Taeyong lets out a deep hum. “Yeah… s’ nice.” Baekhyun chuckles. 

“Mm-hm… and I love it.”

“As much as you love me?” Taeyong asks, big brown eyes sparkling as Baekhyun chuckles again.

“You know I love you more.”

Baekhyun has always liked his men a little soft. And now, Taeyong is no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who's watched the MV for NCT 127's new song 'Kick It' (great song by the way, you should really check it out) might notice that Taeyong looks way too skinny, especially in the shots where they show him wearing that open jacket that reveals his chest. I mean, look at him! He's a literal twig! He's so thin you can see his ribs! That kinda stuff makes me worry about how his company is treating him and his other labelmates... I just hope he gains more weight soon.


End file.
